


Unimaginable

by creepfactors



Category: Belphégor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Not Beta Read, OOC maybe i dunno i dont speak french so ill never be sure, i be like uhhh makes the first belphegor fic on ao3, not spell checked either im just posting this to make a clown of myself apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepfactors/pseuds/creepfactors
Summary: Sarah has some thoughts as she stands in the embrace of the infamous criminal that's been haunting Paris.
Relationships: Belphégor/Sarah Kozminksy
Kudos: 1





	Unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> here we go yet another rambley, not beta read or spell checked fic i wrote a few days ago at 1 am with a weird ending bc im bad at ending things.
> 
> funny fact: theres no dub or sub of this series so i watched it entirely in french, unable to understand a single word yet im still writing abt these characters as if i understand how they speak or think.

Sarah didn’t know what happened in her life to lead her to this moment.

Standing in a graveyard in the dead of night, in the embrace of Paris’ most infamous criminal. It’d be laughable at best and disturbing at worst to her past self, the past self who was normal. The one who understood spending lazy saturday mornings with an equally normal man was enough, one who didn’t break things off with someone kind to chase down something unattainable.

She had wondered at times if she could, she’d take back all the mistakes that took her to this point. Becoming more distant, breaking up with Jacques, putting a strain on their investigations and her relationships with Raphaël and Ménardier alike.

Personal mistakes also didn’t cover the other problem, something that Sarah understood well, having witnessed it countless times first hand.

Belphégor was dangerous and unpredictable.

His actions often alluded her understanding, his crimes ranging from innocuous enough, even silly, to plain destructive and cruel. He had a countless number of people in his pocket all around the city, and always managed to be one step ahead. Past Sarah certainly understood this, but then again… that had never stopped her from indulging in their quieter moments. Nights where they weren’t quite enemies.

Maybe Sarah had never been normal.

Would explain why she was standing here, with hands lax against Belphégor’s chest and his arms around her. Her friends had been counting on her this night, to find whatever crypt was the true entrance to his lair. Yet here she was betraying that, and her own sensibilities. But when she tried to regret, she couldn't find it in herself to even try.

Keeping steady eye contact with Belphégor, Sarah raised her left hand to touch the side of his face, his mask cool against the palm of her hands. No words are exchanged as he leans into her touch, and she wonders where the unspoken boundaries lie and if he is thinking of the same things.

Wherever the boundaries were, Sarah was known for pushing her luck in their investigations. She sees no reason to treat this any different than how she usually handles Belphégor. At least that’s what she thinks, enough to give her the confidence to ask a single question.

“Can I kiss you?”

More silence followed, and though masked, Belphégor’s movements gave away his surprise at her question. Sarah allowed herself to feel pleased for a moment, gaining such a reaction from someone always so stoic. Although he was quick to recover, his embrace loosening as he seemed to take a moment to mull over what she said.

Before the quiet could finally let the embarrassment of her forwardness sink in, he finally spoke.  
  
“Is this what you want?”

There had been countless nights where Sarah was haunted by his touch in her dreams, daydreams where she finally came to understand him, and countless notes thrown away that delved into wishes too personal for plots to catch a criminal.

With that in mind, Sarah found her answer with ease.

“Yes,”

She pauses for a moment and tries to search where his eyes should be for a sign. “Is it what you want?”

Belphégor’s arms fall to his side in that moment, Sarah’s nerves grip her for a moment before he guides a hand up the length of her arm, resting his hand over her own that is laid against the side of his face.

“Of course.”

With that, Sarah raises her other hand to meet the right side of his face. Fully intent on removing his mask to find her goal, however she felt the hand that rested on her own slip lower to grip her wrist. His other hand doing the same, preventing her from achieving this. “Close your eyes.” Is all he says, causing Sarah to tilt her head in confusion.

“Pardon?” She says as his hands held firm on her wrists, it takes her moment to realize why he stopped her. “Do you not trust me to see you without your mask?”

Though she couldn’t actually see his pupils to tell, she had the distinct feeling he was now avoiding all eye contact with her. As far as Sarah understood, that meant she was correct in her assumption. She supposed there could be no blame in this, it had been a goal of hers to get him captured and it wouldn't be the first time she used a moment of vulnerability between them to gain the upperhand.

Taking a deep breath she nodded and closed her eyes, it’s only then she felt his hands leave her wrists. Leaving her free to remove his mask, she didn’t spare a moment to realize how she finally achieved the seemingly impossible before she felt said item come off. Lowering her arms, she squeezed her eyes shut tighter realizing she couldn’t see where his mouth was to properly kiss him.

Sarah wasn’t left to struggle for long, as she felt a hand gently tilt her head upwards as she felt Belphégor draw closer. She grips the mask in her hands harder, as she feels a warm breath on her face in a moment before their lips make contact.

She isn’t quite sure what she expected when their lips met, maybe she expected something otherworldly- cold lips of something else not of this world.

Yet he was warm, just like anybody else.


End file.
